Hevket Dynasty
Once a Minor Dynasty within the Necrontyr society, the Hevket Dynasty was once an ambitious and slowly growing power amongst the other dynasties. However the War in Heaven, Eldar hunts, and even the Fall of the Eldar had all caused near irreversible damage to the once proud Dynasty. With little more than a fleet to call their own the Hevket steal from other sleeping tomb-worlds, hoping to restore themselves to power before the vast majority of their race can awaken. However located extreamely close the Eye of Terror the Dynasty must constantly contend with the various threats to come out from the warp, while constant encounters with the Adeptus Mechanicus both stress the Hevket's resources as well as providing opportunity for the Hevket to expand their nearly non-exsistant power base. History Into the War in Heaven Eager for the chance to make his growing dynasty immortal, Phaeron Tecamet immediately set about with complying with the demands of the Triach Councel and quickly forcing his entire population through Bio-Transferrance. The moment the resources became avalible nearly the entire population of the Hevket Dynasty was immediately turned on, and transformed into the mechanical Necron. With his population now made into near immortal Necron, but trapped in the loyalty algarithoms of the Silent King, Tecamet dutifully lead his Dynasty into war against the Old Ones. Fighting along side their fellow Necron the Hevket found themselves primarilly on the frontlines of the war, and soon the once quickly growing ambitions of the Hevket were layed to waste as the powers of the Warp and the Might of the C'tan were both one after the other thrown upon the Hevket. The Painful Sleep After the War in Heaven ended, the Silent king ordered each of the Dynasties enter into what would later become known as the Great Sleep. However for the Hevket the Great Sleep was a a disaster, firstly their territory was located near the center of what would be the future Eldar Empire. Eldar hunting parties would constantly attack the small Dynasty's few hidden Fringe-worlds reducing the Dynasty to only it's Crown-world and several Core-Worlds. Opening of The Eye However the most drastic strike against the Hevket would also be the darkest day for the Eldar. The Fall of the Eldar, the Birth of Slaanesh, also known as the opening of the Eye of Terror would nearly doom the Hevket Dynasty. The opening of the Eye of Terror would unleash Warp powers and Daemons in a disasterious tide which would destroy all of the Hevket Dynasty with the exception of the Dynsaty's Crown-World but even the Crown-world would be devistated before the emergancy system could awaken the sleeping Necron within. Eternal Wanderors The Hevket Broken The Great Sleep and the Opening of the Eye of Terror devastated the the Hevket, of the Dynasty only their Crownworld remained, and of the Crown-world over half the systems were destroyed while the world itself was slowly heading towards it's destruction. As such when the Hevket fully awoke immediately set about preparing their fleet and building additional ships to escape their world. Once there were enough vessels to carry the remaining Necron, the Hevket evacuated their final world. From there the Hevket set out upon rebuilding their Dynasty, and taking vengance against the the Warp powers, and Eldar responcible for their Dynasty's current state. Fleet of Thieves Since their awakening the few remaining vessels of the Hevket have wondered the stars searching for ways to recoup their losses. Several Small Fringe-Worlds over the centuries have been happened upon by the Hevket who immediately set about taking warriors and resources from these worlds. Awakening Dynasties and Lords have labeled the Hevket as a fleet of thieves, vowing revenge upon the remnants of the broken Dynasty. However the Hevket still continue on, slowly doing all in their power to regain their lost glory. Masters of the Mad Requireing a source of labor and subjects to test bio-transferrance as well as apotheosis studies, the Hevket turned to the twisted minds of hereteks. These simplistic mortals worshiped the Necron as the peak of their ideals, and as such are easily manipulated into obeying the Hevket. With simple shows of trivial power the Hevket have awed an entire cult of Hereteks into following them, since these mortals have taken to worshiping the necron they have saught to provide for all the Dynasties needs. These mortals have even completed a crude bio-transferrance device, however only a rare few mortals survive long enough to become simle Necron Warriors. Reconstruction of the Hevket -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Rebuilding of forces -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Status of the Fleet -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Aria's of Influence -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket Military Armaments and Tactics Hevket Infantry -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket Warriors -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket Immortals -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Immortal-Destroyers -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket Lychguard -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Mortal servants -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Vehicles -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket War Ark -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Hevket Shadow Barge -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Vessels -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Vulture Class Raider -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Mortal Vessels -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Dark Lords of the Hevket Tecamet, The Shadowed Lord -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Cryptek Heimil -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Notable recorded Encounters -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Relations Allies -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Enemies -Canoptek Scarabs are initiating repairs please wait-